A combined speaker strobe or strobe device can be configured to an ordinary ceiling tile and provide a multitude of benefits to the mass notification system of the facility within which it is installed. However, current solutions often require extra hardware, such as extension rings, back boxes for housing the wires and speaker, and suspended ceiling support brackets to ensure a proper fit between the ceiling tile and the speaker. These extra pieces of hardware not only increase the monetary costs of the system but also complicate the installation and maintenance processes.
Adjusting the support brackets can be time-consuming and tiresome, since the installer may be restricted to working from below the ceiling tile and may also need to circumvent appliances in adjacent ceiling tiles, such as lights, vents, and sprinkler heads. Hence, advanced training may be required for installation. In addition, in current embodiments, the backbox can easily become overcrowded, which complicates the process of routing wires and increases the probability of ground faults.
Therefore, conventional speaker strobes and strobes that are mounted to ceiling tiles can require considerable amounts of hardware, time, financial resources, and experience to install and maintain. The extra hardware can also put increased pressure on the tile and cause it to bend, which is an aesthetic detriment.